


but maybe i'll change your mind

by sevensevan



Series: pride month 2018 [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daisy Johnson is an Avenger, F/F, Getting Back Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevensevan/pseuds/sevensevan
Summary: Daisy and Wanda reconnect on the way home from a mission.





	but maybe i'll change your mind

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve had two requests for wanda/daisy, and while one was pretty specific, i had one person just ask for anything with the two of them. it’s an interesting dynamic for sure, and i’d be happy to write more of them if anyone’s interested. also daisy is an avenger in this because fuck you that’s why.

Daisy and Wanda’s breakup lasts eighty-three days.

Daisy kisses Wanda goodbye on a Sunday morning before packing up the last of her boxes and moving out of the apartment they’d shared for three months, and it’s more than two months before she kisses her again; this time, in the back of a Quinjet, flying home.

“Daisy,” Wanda says quietly, gently pushing her away. “Stop.” Daisy obeys reluctantly, shifting back to give Wanda a bit more space.

“Sorry,” she mutters, glaring at the metal floor beneath her boots.

“Don’t be sorry,” Wanda says. “Tell me why you did that.”

“Would you believe me if I said it was a thank you?” Daisy says. “For saving my life and all?”

“No.” Daisy sighs. “Daisy, I am not angry with you.”

“You’re not?”

“No,” Wanda confirms. “But I would like an explanation.” Daisy hunches her shoulders, settling her elbows on her legs and keeping her gaze fixed on the floor.

“Do you know why I broke up with you?” Daisy doesn’t look up, but she can feel Wanda’s eyes on her, and she can picture exactly how she looks right now: curious, gentle, concerned. Just thinking about it makes Daisy’s chest ache, and she keeps her head down.

“You said it was because you needed to focus on this,” Wanda says. “On being an Avenger.”

“Yeah, well,” Daisy mutters, scoffing a bit. “I said a lot of stupid shit that I didn’t mean.” She glances up at Wanda, and the brief moment of eye contact they make feels like broken glass in Daisy’s chest.

_God, I’ve really fucked this one up, haven’t I?_

“So you didn’t….” Daisy trails off, gesturing at her temple. “You didn’t look and see why I really did it?”

“Of course not,” Wanda says, offended. “I would not do that.” Daisy nods quickly, returning her gaze to the floor.

“I know,” she mutters. “Sorry. I just…you had to at least have known that I didn’t break up with you to be an Avenger.”

“I…suspected,” Wanda says. Daisy nods, leaning back against the wall of the Quinjet and closing her eyes. She focuses on the vibration of the plane around her, focuses on how it tugs on her powers, and exhales, long and slow.

“It was too much,” she admits, so quietly that she would worry that Wanda can’t hear her, if not for Wanda’s audibly sharp inhale. “You, and…how I felt—living together, I just…it was too much.” She keeps her eyes closed, making a conscious effort to be a bit more coherent. “I’m not—you make me feel so fucking _much_ , Wanda. I…” she shakes her head, giving up. Wanda is silent for a moment, then Daisy feels a hand on her arm. She opens her eyes. Wanda is looking at her with not pity, but…sympathy. Concern. Warmth.

More than Daisy deserves, after she broke both their hearts in an afternoon.

“I understand,” Wanda says, and something in her tone…

“Thought you said you weren’t going to look in my head,” Daisy says, her half-smile tinged with bitterness.

“I am not,” Wanda says. “You feel…very strongly, Daisy. I can only shut so much out.” Daisy nods slowly, holding Wanda’s gaze longer than she has in more than two months, and something in Wanda’s eyes convinces her to lean in again.

Wanda kisses her back this time.

“Daisy,” Wanda says when they separate, far too soon for Daisy’s liking. “If we are doing this again, we have to do it differently. Alright? No more running away from me.”

“No more running,” Daisy agrees immediately, although saying the words makes her stomach contract with anxiety. Running away has been her way out of everything since she was a kid in foster care, and now, she’s promising to never do it again. But she doesn’t need a way out of this. She doesn’t need to escape Wanda. She needs to _stay_.

“Daisy,” Wanda says again. “It must go right this time. It _has_ to. I cannot…I cannot deal with it if it does not.” Daisy slips one gauntleted hand around the back of Wanda’s neck, winding her fingers into her hair. She rests her forehead against Wanda’s, rubbing their noses together.

“Neither can I,” she whispers. “I’m all in this time. I swear.” Wanda kisses her again, briefly, chastely.

“All in,” she repeats, smiling at Daisy before pulling her into a hug. Daisy buries her face in Wanda’s shoulder and takes a full breath for what feels like the first time in more than two months.

**Author's Note:**

> to the person who requested a wanda/daisy + wanda/nat fic: i'm working on it. hope you enjoyed this in the meantime. i'm writing a fic a day for pride month, and i'm taking any and all lgbtq prompts through the end of june. leave a comment or send me an ask on tumblr @daisys-quake. leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed.


End file.
